The past always catches up with us
by sugar-sweetfairy
Summary: Rory and Tristan at Harvard togethe. A crossover with Dawson's Creek, but mostly Trory. Please tell me what you think! Updated 5/18
1. Part One: What’s going on?

The Past always catches up with us  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Alicia  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this  
  
  
  
  
  
Part One: What's going on?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relieved to be out of Military School Tris?" Tristan DuGrey's cousin Charlie Todd asked over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait until Monday. Going to Harvard is extremely exciting. I wonder if." Tristan trailed off. He tried to fight where his thoughts were going. Rory Gilmore. The one person who changed his life. He was now going to Harvard. His father's Alma Mata and his cousin's College. He was to be sharing an apartment with Charlie near Harvard and was to be studying pre-Law. However he wondered if Rory was going there, her dream college, the one place she had wanted to be at for her entire life. The last time he saw her it had been just before he was sent off to military school.  
  
". Share with two roommates. Tris? Tristan Janlen DuGrey? Are you listening?" Charlie almost shouted in his ear.  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening. Look, my stuff is being shipped there in two days; can you look after it until then? I'll be driving down." Tristan said clearly. Charlie laughed.  
  
"My little cousin. A freshman at Harvard. Thank God this isn't my final year. I still have my Law degree to go. So I can at least make sure you are out of trouble." Charlie chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I do believe that my father got the name of my military school of your mother." Tristan trailed off mischievously.  
  
"Well see you soon cuz." Charlie said ignoring Tristan. They hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Rory! Have you nearly packed? Jess has been ready for three hours!" Luke called out to Rory Gilmore. Rory grinned at her stepfather's exasperated voice. She and her mother were just finishing stuffing her clothes into a trunk. Now used to living with guys, Rory was glad that she was sharing an apartment with Jess at least. She and Jess had decided to rent a place together because it would be less expensive, however, the only places they could find that weren't terribly expensive were dirty or infested with cockroaches. So they had called the Harvard rooming service and they had found a place looking for two more roommates. Jess and Luke had gone to check it out while Rory and Lorelai had gone to look for a job for Rory. Jess had said they would be sharing with a guy called Charlie Todd and his cousin. Rory had also found a job five minutes away from their new place as a coffee waitress. Jess was also pleased. He had found a job working at a all night bookstore near the college campus.  
  
Rory was glad that she knew two people going to Harvard. Jess and his girlfriend Paris were both in pre-med and Rory herself was doing a degree in Political Science and Journalism. She was so excited to be going there. She was just glad that Jess had decided to go to Harvard instead of Columbia, this way she could take all her books. He was just going to share with her. She had three trunks, decorated Gilmore girls' style and four suitcases, which was five times more than Jess's one plain trunk and two suitcases. 


	2. Part Two: Misgivings and misunderstandin...

Part Two: Misgivings and misunderstandings  
  
Luke and Jess walked into to see a very pregnant Lorelai and Rory trying to lift up the largest trunk between them. "Rory! What on earth do you think you're doing letting Lorelai lift heavy things in her eighth month?" Luke admonished. "Hey! I tried to stop her, but she insisted she wasn't an invalid. It was easier to just give in." Rory protested. "Yes, but she is insane from lack of cof-" Luke was cut off by a grumpy Lorelai. "No saying the sacred word around here. I will not stand for it! I am NEVER doing this again Luke. You'll just have to satisfy yourself with three kids. Or four if you include Jess." Lorelai added as an after thought. "Which I do." Luke nodded. (A/N: Lorelai is pregnant with triplets. I love the idea of Luke coping with a highly caffinated - is that how you spell that? - Lorelai and three little babies. I love Luke! He's cool. Okay. Stopping my babbling now.) "I went through the motions with him." Luke said gruffly. "Hello?" A voice called out from the kitchen. Jess leapt up. "Paris? In Rory's room!" He called. Rory and Lorelai exchanged knowing looks. The usually gruff and monosyllabic Jess turned into mush when Paris was around. "Hello, Lorelai, Luke, Rory." Paris greeted them. She kissed Jess. "Hey Paris." Rory and Lorelai chorused. Luke just grunted. "Are we ready to leave yet?" Paris asked dreamily after Jess and she had finished kissing. "Nope. We still have to load the SUV with Rory's stuff. I'm glad that we don't have to haul all your stuff as well, because we wouldn't fit it all. Lucky you took it all up two days ago." Jess informed Paris. She just laughed and plonked herself down next to Lorelai and Rory who had collapsed onto the bed. "So, Jess, who is it we're staying with again?" Rory asked as Jess came back into the room for another case and trunk. "A guy named Charlie Todd and his cousin, Dristan, Christian or something DuGrey." He said casually. Rory and Paris shot up. "Not Tristan DuGrey?" Rory asked, her voice rising. "Yeah, that's it." "And Charlie Todd?" Paris asked, panicking. "Why? Is that a problem?" Jess asked. "You told me a Charlie Todd and his cousin. You didn't mention a Tristan! I can't believe it." Rory said in shock. She sank back down onto the bed. "Didn't you go and meet Charlie? I mean, you would have known then! I mean Charlie. He looks just like Tristan!" Paris started pacing. Jess put down the trunk he had picked up. "Okay. Explain it all to me about the problem." Jess said seriously. "Well, you've probably heard us refer to a Evil Tristan, Boot Camp Boy and the spawn of Satan? Maybe Bible Boy?" Lorelai started. Jess looked puzzled. "The one who called Rory Mary!" Lorelai said exasperatedly. "Oh." Jess said. "Well, he." Lorelai continued. 


	3. Part Three:Bible Boy and the Virgin Mary

Part Three: Bible Boy and the Virgin Mary  
  
"So, I'm finally moved in. So when are the new guys moving in?" Tristan asked his cousin as he walked down the stairs. He had just finished unpacking his 'Rory Box' a box of momentos from his time at Chilton, before his transfer to Military school. He still had the tickets from PJ Harvey, a program from Romeo and Juliet and the Chilton yearbook with Rory's picture. He wondered if she had gotten into Harvard like she had always dreamed.  
  
"Well, they should be hear soon. Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore are from around the same area as you. I think they come from a small town called-" Charlie was cut off by Tristan.  
  
"Stars Hollow," said Tristan in shock. Charlie looked at Tristan curiously.  
  
"How did you know that?" Charlie enquired.  
  
"Because of Rory Gilmore." Tristan answered him absent-mindedly. Charlie glanced sharply at Tristan.  
  
"She's the elusive girl in your past that will always catch up to you, isn't she?" Charlie sighed heavily shaking his head.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you've had the same problems?" Tristan said wryly.  
  
"It was when I was still undecided about law and music. I had met this fantastic girl and I was still suffering from the Du Grey male genes, thinking I was fantastic and all that and I didn't need to get into a serious relationship. So, I left on a tour with my band and left her. She is still there in the past, haunting me with what if questions." Charlie sighed sadly. Tristan smiled at his cousin in sympathy. He totally understood what his cousin was going through. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Hello?" A sweet, melodic voice called out. Tristan groaned under his breath. He knew that voice. 


	4. Part Four: What's a girl gonna do?

Part Four: What's a girl gonna do?  
  
Rory peered anxiously around the doorway. She didn't see anyone at all. The house she was going to be living in was gorgeous and old, placed in the Boston Historical area, however, Rory was nervous. She could still see Tristan's face when he had left for military school. She sometimes wished he had kissed her, Dean or no Dean. But what could she do now? The past was done and nothing could change it. A tall blonde guy walking towards her interrupted her musings.  
  
"You must be Charlie. Hi! I'm Rory. Jess and his girlfriend Paris are just coming. They took Paris's car and I drove Jess and my car. Umm, sooo, it's a beautiful place you have." Rory babbled on.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. It was Tristan and my aunt's house. When she died, she left it to us for college. I think you know my cousin Tristan, he used to go to Chilton with you." Charlie said raising his eyebrows at Rory.  
  
Underneath, Rory was panicking. Tristan was here. He was in the other room. What was she going to do? There was no buffer between them, because she didn't know Charlie and Paris and Jess weren't there yet. She panicked.  
  
"Uh, I'd better get the stuff unloaded. If I wait until Jess and Paris arrive, I'll be waiting until tomorrow for clean clothes." Rory suddenly burst out as Tristan came around the corner. She hid her eyes behind her long chocolate hair and scurried out of the house. Tristan raised his eyebrows once more at Charlie as they watched Rory scuttle out to the car. Charlie shrugged as they watched a BMW Z3 Roadster pull up the drive. A petite blonde and a brunette guy hopped out. Charlie exhaled slowly.  
  
"Is that Paris? As in Paris Gellar?" Charlie asked incredulously. Tristan nodded. Charlie blinked and headed out. Tristan watched curiously. During the Summer holidays of Sophomore going into Junior year, Charlie had come to stay at his place with his parents and him for the break. He had introduced Charlie to Paris at the Club and Charlie had hit it off with Paris. However, Charlie was in his sophomore year at university and was used to a different sort of girl and had ended up breaking Paris's heart. Another DuGrey to break Paris's heart. Paris had started the school year more angry and bitter than before, with her home life not much better.  
  
"Oh thank God you guys arrived when you did. Tristan is here and I need you to be my buffer!" Rory exclaimed. She suddenly noticed Paris's face drain of all it's colour. "What?"  
  
"Charlie." Was Paris's answer. Jess gripped his girlfriend's hand tightly. She squeezed it back reassuringly.  
  
"Paris Gellar, you look great." Charlie said enthusiastically. Paris smiled, suddenly looking better. She was glad she had decided to confront Charlie straight away. She needed to put the past behind her. And she now had.  
  
"Thanks. This is my boyfriend Jess. I think you guys have met." Paris answered. Charlie nodded at Jess.  
  
"So you're the lucky guy that got Paris. She's a great girl. Take care of her. So, Rory," Charlie said turning back to Rory. "Do you need help unloading?"  
  
"Yeah, there's heaps of stuff." Rory said thankfully, I am so glad Tristan hasn't surfaced yet.  
  
"I'll help too." A deep voice offered. Speak of the devil. Rory thought, groaning inwardly. Paris smiled as she strode up to the person behind Rory.  
  
"Tristan! You've returned to the civilised world once more! Glad to be out?" Paris asked excitedly. Tristan laughed.  
  
"Yep." He held out his had cordially to Jess. "Hi, I'm Tristan. We haven't met. I'm this doofus's cousin." He said laughing as Jess shook it.  
  
"Hey! I resent that." Charlie laughed. The initial awkwardness was over. The group settled into the process of unloading. Rory, however, stayed out of Tristan's way. The one time when they did meet eyes, the same chemistry shot out between them. Rory sighed. This was not going to be easy. 


	5. Part Five : This isn’t really me!

Part Five: This isn't really me!  
  
A/N: Okay, I've removed the previous chapters from five nad onwards because I had some criticism about them and the I realised that it wasn't going in the original direction that I had wanted, so I've started again. However, I have kept the original chapters and if people want them and the next few chapters after them, please email me and I will send them to you. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and please keep on doing so, I really, really enjoy reading your opinions. Thanks, Alicia  
  
"Oh my gosh, I 'm so tired." Rory exclaimed dumping her satchel bag on the ground beside the chair she collapsed in. It was nine o'clock at night and she had been up since seven a.m. studying and reading. Charlie and Jess had been out when she had decided to move to the library at approximately lunch time. She had called out to Tristan where she was going, but she hadn't known if he had heard her. Charlie looked up from his book at her. "I'm not surprised. The way that you, Tris and Jess have been acting you'd think that there was no life outside study. You guys need more balance. I'm not as worried about Jess as I am you and Tris as at least he takes time to go out with Paris other than the Library. How many times have you gone out other than to the library in the two months that you have been in Boston?" Charlie questioned. He was worried about Rory and Tristan. They had both been avoiding each other and studying heavily. "I've gone out." Rory said defensively. Charlie raised his eyebrow. "I will go out," Rory corrected. "As soon as I get myself settled in I'll join a sorority and get blonde streaks and become like, totally into fashion and what Jennifer and Brad are up to." Rory said adopting an airhead voice. "I'd like to see the day you turn into another Louise Grant." Rory heard Tristan say from behind her. She blushed before turning around. "What about you sir? I'd have thought that you would be out every night instead of staying home to listen to the Hives and watching t.v. and studying. What's the latest blonde arm candy been up to?" Rory asked instantly regretting what she had just said when she saw Tristans face. "Things change." Tristan said, acutely aware of Charlie watching then. "Like what?" Rory asked, deciding to brazen it out. "People, especially ones who have the ability to." Tristan replied quietly. Slowly he turned to walk out the front door. Rory was left standing there. Charlie watched as her face turned white and she ran up to her room. Charlie sighed. He hate these sort of scenes. He knew that Rory hadn't really meant what she had said, but, she was very different when around Tristan. Almost a different person. * * * *  
  
Jess looked around. Boston harbour was busy today. It had been for a while. He was here only to see his girlfriend who had gone on a boat with a few family friends that Friday. He wanted to take her out for dinner, but the boat was late getting in so he was left waiting. Not that he minded. He was an observer of men and women and children. It was in his nature and talent. In the past he had used that talent to annoy others, but now he just did it for enjoyment. Suddenly he saw a boat come up with his girlfriend up the front. She saw him and grinned, waving. The boat pulled up in front him as she called out to him. "Hey Jess!" Jess smiled. The boat docked and she jumped off as soon as possible. "Paris." Jess greeted her with a kiss. People emerged. They came ashore. "Oh, guys, meet my boyfriend. Jess, this is Audrey, Pacey, her boyfriend, and their friends, Dawson Leery, Joey Potter, Jack McPhee and Jen Lindly." Paris introduced. Jess's eyes widened and Jen's face went pale. "Jen?" Jess asked in a strangled voice. "Jess?" Jen stared back.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, the ending kinda sucks and was written hastily, but it does lead on to parts that you will enjoy later. 


	6. Part Six: How on Earth?

Part Six: How on earth?  
  
"I take it that you two know each other?" Paris asked archly. Jess shot his girlfriend a glare. "Yes we do. Jess and I knew each other in New York. His mother was my father's secretary." Jen explained to her friends. "If that's what you want to call it." Jess said cynically. Jack's eyebrows rose sharply. "Oh, You mean-" Jen cut him off sharply. "Yes, that one." Jen said sternly. Jack shut up quite quickly. "So, you're the famous or should I say infamous Jess." Audrey said changing the subject. "Yes, what's Paris been saying about me?" Jess asked smiling teasingly at Paris. "What makes you think that I've said anything about you?" His girlfriend asked with twinkles in her eyes. Jess smiled down on her. "I just know." "How sweet." Joey commented. Jess smiled at her. "Oh, Rory wanted me to ask you guys all back to our place as she wanted to meet Paris's other friends so she could take a picture of all of you so she could prove to her mother that Paris could make friends with out her forcing her to." Jess said laughing. Paris giggled with him, then seeing the confused faces smiled. "You have to meet her and her mother together the understand fully." Paris explained. The rest all nodded unconvinced, but decided to take up the offer. So they all took taxis Jess's home. "Tris? Rory? Charlie? Anyone home?" Jess called out. Charlie bounded down the hall to greet them. He came to a grinding halt when he saw whom it was. Jess and Paris had never seen the man go that pale before. "Charlie?" Came the chorus of voices. Charlie smiled weakly. "Hi guys. Uh, I'd better go check on Tris and Rory, they got into a tiff half an hour ago and I need to make sure they haven't killed any body yet. I'll talk to you guys later. Jess, the take away menu is by the phone. Everyone else has chosen their selection, you and everyone else needs to choose what they want. Call up later and uh, Lorelai called and said for you and not Rory to call back as it was urgent and if you didn't," Charlie pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket as he backed towards the stairs. "If you didn't call, the voodoo curses would be set up, Miss Patty would get her way with you and she had Luke reading up on castration methods." He quirked his eyebrow and head up the stairs. "Sorry, my aunt is a bit cuckoo." Jess apologised to his guests. He turned to hear steps. "That's my mother you're talking about." Rory said, suddenly taking in all the people. "Oh hello there. Nice to uh, I can't really finish this sentence off." She looked to Jess and Paris for help. "Rory, this is my good friend Audrey, her boyfriend Pacey, their friends Joey, Dawson, Jack and Jen." Paris introduced. "Guys, this is Rory, Jess's step cousin and a good friend of mine from high school." "Hello," Rory smiled shyly. Tristan smirked at her. "This is Tristan Du Grey, a close family friend and Charlie's cousin. They're both sharing the house with me and Charlie." Jess introduced. Tristan smiled charmingly at them all. "Hello, it's nice to meet all of you. Excuse my cousin's lack of manners, his side of the family never had them." Tristan smirked as his cousin came down. He received a punch on the shoulder. "Think again Dristan. It was your side that, if I remember correctly, got kicked out of Queen Elizabeth's dinner party in Kensington palace last year." Charlie said, his smirk the exact copy of Tristan's. Tristan opened his mouth to retort when the phone rang. Rory answered it. Her eyes widened in shock and she hung up abruptly. "Mom's in hospital. We have to go." She said as she headed to the front door, grabbing her coat. "They're having difficulty with the triplets. 


End file.
